


lost without you

by markgalaxlee



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, badly written fluff tho you've been warned, basically hades is Emo, basically it's Short and Not Very Good but sometimes it just be like that, but like, but what's new, he's also very whipped, i don't really have much more to add sorry, this was beta'd by my english teacher alskdjfh, uhhhhh, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markgalaxlee/pseuds/markgalaxlee
Summary: Hades doesn’t think that he could possibly stand another second without her at his side.





	lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> aight this is my first fic so pls don't roast me too harshly
> 
> also, yes i know it's really fucking weird for my first (and only so far) fic to be about ancient greek mythology but fuck you. this was actually an english assignment for school and as i was writing it i was like "damn this really some fanfic shit huh" so here we are,,,,,,
> 
> oh also the title was stolen from lost without you by freya ridings that song is so fucking good go listen to it if you haven't heard it

The days seemed to drag on and on and on. For an immortal being, the 24 hours that it took for the Earth to complete a complete rotation usually passed in the blink of an eye. The mortal perception of time was so fleeting; it was slightly charming, how insignificant their lifespans were.

Hades sighed to himself. Diverging from its usual routine, time had never seemed to move so slowly. Persephone had left only a month ago, but it still felt like eons to him.

As ruler of the Underworld, Hades was familiar with dreariness, darkness, and despair. However, now that he had seen the brightness that was Persephone, everything seemed so much gloomier. The shadows were darker, the silence amplified, and the heavy weight of depression even more oppressive. Even the jewels and other riches surrounding him couldn’t make Hades feel even the slightest bit better. He was drowning in his own misery and loneliness.

He spent the days wandering his lands to pass the time. He visited the various rivers throughout the Underworld: the Styx, the Acheron, the Cocytus, the Phlegethon, and the Lethe. Upon visiting the final river, Hades’s anguish was so great that he considered drinking from it, which would erase all of his memories. He chided himself, telling himself that he wouldn’t feel this way forever; Persephone would eventually come back to him and her light would shine over the lands once more.

He trailed away, observing the Fields of Asphodel and the confused, mindless souls that resided there. He made his way through Elysium, viewing those who had lived good lives and spent their afterlife in peace and happiness. Hades couldn’t stand staying there for long, for it reminded him of his Persephone too much and caused a fresh wave of grief to overtake him.

He visited the entrance of Tartarus, hearing the cries of the damned echo faintly from below and quickly left there as well; even though he was the Lord of the Underworld, that didn’t mean that he was heartless. That was simply the position given to him.

Stuck in the darkness forever, it was no wonder that he craved some company. Hades frequently visited his lone source of company and comfort in the Underworld: Cerberus. The three-headed dog looked frightening and malicious, but to Hades, he was no scarier than a cowardly puppy. Cerberus was always overjoyed to see Hades and helped distract the ruler from his troubles. However, Hades would always go back to his palace and feel the misery overtake him once again.

Months passed in this same fashion until Hades awoke from his depressed stupor and realized with a start that only one month remained until Persephone would come back to him. He was immediately flooded with relief until a rush of anxiety stole its place.

Hades had been so focused on himself and his self-pity that he had failed to think about Persephone’s feelings. Did she even want to rejoin him in the Underworld? It wasn’t exactly the nicest place to live, especially not for someone who loved nature as much as she. Would she resent him for making her come back? He had truly fallen in love with Persephone during her first stay with him. Hades blanched and shivered from just the idea of her rejecting his feelings. He felt as if he would cease to be without her. The thought of spending an eternity in the same manner that he had spent the past months flooded him with such terror that he lost all of his senses for a moment.

Hades shook his head. He could not allow that to happen. He had hope that she loved him back and he would cling to that with everything that he had.

With that in mind, he began making preparations for her return. He cleaned the already spotless palace. He made the space as inviting as the Underworld could appear. He made clothes of all kinds for Persephone to wear during her stay. All of a sudden, time — which had previously been dragging along at a snail’s pace — had frenziedly sped up, as if making up for the past sluggish months. Hades was shocked to discover that Persephone would arrive the next day.

For the first time in months, Hades looked at himself in one of his many extravagant mirrors. The man staring back at him was almost unrecognizable. He quickly shaved his face, revealing the ivory skin and sharp cheekbones and jawline that had been hiding underneath. He brushed through his tangled mess of long black hair and plaited the locks into two loose, simple braids. He gazed into the reflection of his own eyes and saw the weariness being slowly but surely overcome with excitement.

Hades hoped that Persephone would look into his obsidian eyes and see the earnestness that they held. With only a few hours left before his love’s arrival, he dressed in his finest black robe and waited anxiously in the entrance of his castle.

\---

He felt her presence before he saw her. The frigid air suddenly felt warmer, as if the sun had somehow found its way deep below the ground.

Hades looked up slowly, his anxiety overpowering his happiness. He nervously watched as she elegantly walked toward him. He rose to meet her and as they got closer, Hades felt his breath catch.

There she was, in all of her glory. Her auburn hair was casually tossed over her shoulder. She wore a gorgeous jade, white, and gold dress that brought out the stunning green color of her eyes. Her pale skin scattered with freckles seemed to glow in the gloom that surrounded her. She was the most beautiful woman that Hades had ever seen.

Persephone.

His anxiety was bubbling to the surface and just as he was about to say something, Persephone reached out and touched his arm. And with that simple gesture, everything felt right. Relief flooded Hades’s senses. He could see clearer than ever before. He felt as if his heart would burst with happiness.

Persephone smiled radiantly at him, which he returned with an awkward smile of his own. She laughed gently and led an awestruck Hades inside.

“Hello,” she said with a bit of a chuckle to Hades, who seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

“Hi,” he replied as a rosy tint rose to his cheeks. “Long time no see.”

She laughed, a gentle airy sound that seemed to fill the air with joy.

“I missed you,” he mustered up the courage to whisper, searching her face for a reaction. Her features softened and she gave him a small smile as her eyes were filled with fondness.

“I missed you too,” she replied with far more confidence than he. “I was so happy to be able to see my mother and sunlight and nature again, but not a day went by that I didn’t think of you.”

Hades gaped at her confession. His heart soared and he felt like he could do anything. If she truly felt the same, he knew that he could never feel sad again.

“I love you,” she said softly, pouring all of the sincerity that she could into her eyes.

“I love you too, Persephone. I’ve loved you from the very moment I saw you. As I got to know you more and more, I fell even deeper in love. I don’t think anyone has ever loved as much as I do,” he said, growing bolder and more confident with each and every word.

The smile that beamed across Persephone’s face filled Hades’s entire being with warmth. It was as if the Underworld had acquired its own personal sun.

“Hades, you’ve changed my world in the best way possible. I never want to go back to who I was before I met you. My mother doesn’t approve, but I love you. I really do. I will never want anyone else but you.”

“I feel the exact same. Please, Persephone. Stay by my side and reign as my queen to these dreary lands,” Hades begged.

“I shall be your queen and you shall be my king,” Persephone agreed. “However, you must know that I cannot stay here forever. I must return to my mother for half of the year. It is the only way.”

“As long as you promise to come back to me, I’ll be okay,” he said.

“I promise.”

At the same time, they both leaned in and their lips met in their very first kiss. It was sweet and chaste and left them both with a sense of euphoria as they pulled away.

“Come, let me show you around our home,” Hades said, smiling as his lips formed around the word “our.” He showed her all around and when they reached the closet that he had filled with clothes for her, she gasped.

“Oh, these are beautiful! Thank you so much, Hades! Here, let me change into something that’s more fitting for down here,” Prosperina exclaimed.

When she emerged wearing a long and elegant black robe, Hades could do nothing but stare at first. It was as if he was seeing a brand new side of her. She still held an aura of warmth, comfort, and life that he had associated with her, but now there was so much more. He could see the power and strength that had only been hinted at before. He thought that he couldn’t possibly have fallen even more in love, but seeing her in front of him, wearing the colors of his realm, in clothes that he had made specifically for her, made him fall even deeper.

“What do you think?” Persephone asked, spinning in a circle.

“Beautiful. You’re beautiful,” he whispered, more to himself than anything. “I’ve never seen anyone so stunning in my entire life.”

She grinned, thriving off of his never-ending compliments, and gave him another kiss.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” she muttered against his lips.

Hades pulled back to look her directly in the eyes and said, “It is the best thing that I have ever done.”

And with that, the two walked to the throne room, where he took his throne and she took hers. She looked even more regal and powerful, sitting on the throne as if she was made to be there.

Hades smiled to himself as he admired the queen that ruled the Underworld.

_His_ queen.

**Author's Note:**

> cool so thanks for reading this i guess
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it (although i don't see how you could this is probably The Worst Thing I Have Ever Written)
> 
> but also kudos and comments are greatly appreciated so if you didn't hate it that'd be cool if you let me know lol


End file.
